yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hime Saikou
Hime Saikou is an OC originally created by PrincessAire, however she was later adopted by Redandsymmetry. She currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Hime appears as a girl with slightly messy hair, and she has bangs that reach her eyelashes. She bears a striking resemblance to Megami Saikou when Megami was about her age. She has silver-like hair, exactly the same shade as the rest of the Saikou family has. Personality Hime is a slightly spoiled girl, who usually gets whatever she wants. However, she, like the rest of the Saikou family, is still expected to act like a fine lady, so she usually controls her tantrums when around people of high class. Hime, like her sister, has also developed a shell that protects the real her, and only her sister knows who she truly is. As expected from a Saikou, she is very logical and smart. She could find files of every students with ease, locate missing items by tracking back her footsteps and solve mystery or crime scenes with little to no effort. Persona Hime is a Detective. If she witnesses the player murdering someone, she will run away from school. The next day, she has already dug into your background and she will uncover everything about you, giving the player a huge reputation drop. If she sees a pool of blood, corpse, or if she realizes that a student is missing, she will also begin investigating. If you take a picture of her, she will not react and will just find you weird. However, if a picture is taken after they have seen a blood pool, bloodied weapon, a corpse, they will look at you and smile, figuring out you are the killer. She will then proceed to run outside of school, and if she manages to escape, the cops will quickly believe her, and it's an instant game over. History Hime is born into the Saikou family, a wealthy family that owned Saikou Corp, the leading manufacturer of gadgets and furniture in the whole world. She, like the other members of the Saikou family, are expected to act like people of high class. Even the slightest mistake could get her into trouble with her father. Routine * 7:00 - 7:01 - She goes to her locker to change her shoes * '7:01 - 8:00 '- Goes to the Student Council Room to substitute Megami (When Megami isn't around) or listens to Megami at the meeting (When Megami is around) * '8:00 - 8:30 '- Goes to class 2-1 * '8:30 - 12:00 '- Listens to her lessons in school * '12:00 - 12:30 '- Eats her lunch in the second floor and chats with her older sister (When Megami is at school, otherwise, she will only eat her lunch without talking to anybody) * '12:30 - 1:00 '- Goes to class 2-1 * '1:30 - 3:30 '- Listens to her lessons in school * '3:30 - 5:00 '- Goes to the Student Council Room to substitute Megami (When Megami isn't around) or listens to Megami at the meeting (When Megami is around) * '5:00 '- Goes home Relationships Canon * Megami Saikou - Hime is the younger sister of Megami, and therefore, they love each other so much. The two are close to each other, and only the two of them know their secrets, and what their true personalities are. Gallery 15008493615021535805834.jpg|Created by Oooshitwaddup (Thanks a lot!) Credits * Portrait - SmolChildYanYan * Drawing - Oooshitwaddup Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:2nd Years Category:Detective Category:Student Council Category:PrincessAire's OCs